Hidden Angel
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Suzu is Haruhi's sister, and much like her sister, Suzu is often misaken as a male. Her life takes a turn for the better one day, all thanks to one statement from her sister..."I want you to come meet some friends of mine..." Characters OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC though I wish I did. Nor do I own any songs I use in this F.F.**

**(A/N)**

"Normal speaking."

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Furious or evil speaking"**

"_**Furious or evil thoughts"**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

It started out normal enough. Get up, get dressed, eat….you know? Normal. Then my sister, Haruhi Fujioka, comes to me and says "Suzu, I want you to come with me and meet some friends." I agreed and followed her to the Third Music Room of Ouran Academy.

As the door opened, I swore rose petals swirled out and around me as six males seemed to glow with luminescent beauty. "Welcome to the Host Club." They called out. I blinked slowly and stared.

Quickly following that display was a yell of "Haru-chan!!" and a blonde blur slammed into my sister, who, in turn, slammed into me.

All three of us ended up on the ground. I groaned "Haruhi…get off."

My little sister rolled off of me chanting "Sorry, sorry, sorry!!"

"It's okay. No harm done." I answered.

Suddenly a female voice cried out "Oh!! Haruhi! Who's the guy behind you??" I smirked at the mistake. I was often mistaken for a male because I had short brown hair, icy blue eyes and wore the male's uniform. I refused to wear that yellow…_thing_…known as the female's uniform. I hated it. However, I didn't mind the mistake because I loved messing with people.

Haruhi knew this, and glanced at me questioningly. I shook my head slightly. She took the hint and moved aside, taking the little blonde from earlier with her. I walked gracefully over to the curious female from earlier, letting my ice blue eyes melt, as I bowed, touching my lips to her hand, which I held in my own lightly. "I am Suzu Fujioka, Haruhi's older brother." The female turned a dark red. I chuckled softly before leaning towards her, letting my lips brush her ear. "You're rather cute when you blush. You know that?" The girl squealed and turned to her friends, hearts in her eyes.

The other females in the room were staring at me, Haruhi and four of the males were gaping at me. Two of the males were simply staring. Both had black hair, but one had glasses and the other did not. Finally the blonde male broke the silence "Well ladies, I'm afraid we have to close up for now." All the females seemed to deflate as the headed for the door, saying goodbye to all of us. The blonde, violet eyed male turned to me. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. This is Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey and lastly Takashi Morinozuka or Mori."

I nodded and bowed at each of them saying "Pleasure to meet all of you. I am Suzu Fujioka and Haruhi's older sister. Like my sister, as I'm sure you all know my sister is in

fact a girl, I am often mistaken for a male and do not care which gender people think I am. I will often do what I just did when a female mistakes me for a male, as I enjoy messing with people."

As I finished my introduction, the one named Kyoya got a strange glint in his brown eyes. "Would you like to join the Host Club?"

I smirked "Sure."

I sealed my fate that day.

My fate as a host…and much later…as the Shadow King's Queen.

Not that I knew that at the time…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OHSHC though I wish I did. Nor do I own any songs I use in this F.F. Characters are OOC!!!!!!**

**(A/N)**

"Normal speaking."

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Furious or evil speaking"**

"_**Furious or evil thoughts"**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

It had been a memorable four weeks. I had gotten too know each of the Hosts. I had learned to _**never **_try and wake Kyoya or Honey up. Waking Honey resulted in 'the eyes of the beast' and a very angry Honey. However waking Kyoya was worse, it resulted in 'the eyes of the devil' and 'the purple aura of doom'…plus a grouchy and angry Kyoya, which was _bad _news. The Host Club had learned to _**never ever **_try and wake me up because it resulted in 'the eyes of a demon,' the purple aura of doom and getting things thrown at you…or a solid punch to the face. It depended on how close you were.

I had also learned Tamaki, or Tama-chan as we called him, had an obsession with commoner _everything_ though he loved instant coffee and ramen the most. I had also found out he was very good at the piano. I was as well, but avoided playing it for personal reasons. Tamaki was also very insightful…with everyone but himself. When it involved himself…he was a dense idiot. A loveable idiot with good intensions.

Kyoya was the brains of the group. Without him the Host Club would crash and burn. I also discovered he had a tendency to keep important information from everyone until after it was needed. And even though he put up a cold and indifferent front he was a very nice guy. You just had to pay attention to see it.

Hikaru and Kaoru were twins and put up an "act" for the club that indicated they were together. At least_ they_ swore it was an act, but I didn't buy it. They were really together as far as I was concerned. They were also the pranksters of the group and if you weren't carful, you'd get dragged into their schemes…willingly or not. You had tolove them though.

Honey and Mori were extremely close, and for all I knew could be together…which was utterly adorable in my opinion. They were already cute together so I could see it working. Honey was an utterly loveable blonde haired brown eyed boy who loved sweets and cute things with a passion. Not to mention he was _**dangerous **_even though he didn't look it. He was a master of the Haninozuka style of combat and could kick your ass blindfolded…and look cute when he did it, which made no sense but was true.

Mori was Honey's best friend and acted as a guardian for him. Mori never got angry unless Honey was hurt or put in danger. He never really talked unless he needed to, and if he did it was in monosyllable answers. However he was not one of those I-don't-talk-to-you-because-I-am-mightier-then-thou people. If you talked to him, he'd answer, but it was normally in monosyllable answers. It was just how he was. All in all…he reminded me of a big silent loveable teddy bear. A really tall and big teddy bear.

I had risen up the ranks of the Host Club, joining my sister as a natural host. However, I was also known as the playful-trickster type. I loved to join the Hosts in their acts. More often then not I was with Kyoya or the twins.

Today I was with the twins. "Hika-kun; Kao-kun," they looked up at me from their position on the couch. "You're going to leave me out? I thought you liked me??" I whimpered looking utterly rejected. The girls in the room looked at me and squealed.

The twins looked at each other and smiled devilishly. Tugging me on top of them, they pressed their lips to either of my cheeks, whispering "How could we forget about _you_ Su-chan?" I turned a nice shade of pink and the girl's squeals shot through a few octaves and got louder.

They sat up, putting me in the middle. A place I didn't mind being at all. I yawned for the thirtieth time that day. "Suzu-kun, are you tired? You're usually very active while we are here." One of the girls in front of us pointed out worriedly.

I smiled at her saying "I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Why don't you take a nap? None of us mind."

I smiled at the girl and yawned again "I'll make it up to you ladies the next time you come in. Sorry…" I leaned over into Hikaru's chest, yawned and let myself slip into sleep. Not before I heard the girls squeal, softly so I could sleep, and I smiled.

******************

I woke slowly before quickly shooting up. My eyes darted around. I relaxed once I figured out someone had moved me to Honey's normal sleeping spot. I stood up and stretched. All the Hosts turned to me. "Are you alright Suzu? It's not like you to fall asleep during hosting hours." My sister asked.

"I'm okay. I just didn't sleep much last night." My sister's eyes darkened as she realized why. I could never sleep the night before Kaa-san's **(mom's)** death. Today was the day she died. I yawned again before I growled annoyed at myself. "Is there a piano in here?" I asked making a snap decision.

Everyone was staring at me. Haruhi, because I hadn't touched the piano since the night Kaa-san died, the others because they didn't know I could play. "You play piano Su-chan?" Honey asked.

I smiled "I do a lot of things like play the piano…I just tend not to do so in front of people."

Haruhi smiled "I wish you played more at home. I miss hearing you on the piano when I wake up…and so does dad. You're as good as Tamaki-senpai, you should play more."

I smiled sadly "You know why I avoid playing piano. Especially the one at home. Kaa-san taught me on it." A few tears escaped my eyes as I stroked the piano in front of me.

Haruhi flinched at the reminder "Sorry Suzu…"

I smiled as I slid into the seat and placed my hands on the keys. Coming to another snap decision I murmured "Haruhi," she looked up at her name "pick one of Kaa-san's songs. I'll play one for you and for her. I think she'd like it."

Haruhi's eyes widened. It was rare for me to mention Kaa-san and almost unheard of for me to do anything that reminded ne of her. "How about her favorite?" My eyes glimmered as memories bombarded my mind.

~Flashback 1~

_Kaa-san was sitting next to a younger me. "This is my favorite. I hope you learn to play it." Her hands glided over the keys. Seeming to never touch them._

~Flashback 2~

_A slightly older version of me was running for my mother. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Will you teach me piano so I can play all your favorites??" I saw my Kaa-san's face as she said yes._

~Flashback 3~

_I sat at our piano, my hands flying over the keys. I was a year older. My Kaa-san's voice…"You're a natural Suzu!! You're doing excellent!!" _

~Flashback 4~

_Kaa-san, Tou-san __**(Dad) **__and Haruhi all sat around the piano, listening as my hands flew over the keys. I knew they loved to hear me play, just as much as I loved to play for them._

~Flashback 5~

_The last time I touched the piano in our home or anywhere else. The night Kaa-san died, I played her favorite as a goodbye. I never touched it again after that._

~Flashbacks end~

I saw all of this in seconds, Haruhi was still watching me. I smiled through my tears "Alright…I'll play it as a hello to Kaa-san. I think she'd like that." Haruhi's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting me to say yes. I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to fly over the keys for the first time since Kaa-san died. The notes of her favorite song were ringing in my ears. It was a happy little song called Believe **(By I Love You! Project)**

I opened my eyes slowly and swore I felt Kaa-san's hands caress my face softly. I shook as I cried harder. _"I miss you Kaa-san. Why did you have to go?"_

Haruhi slammed into me as she cried "I miss her!"

"I know…I know…I do too." I wrapped my arms around my younger sister comfortingly.

Suddenly six sets of comforting hands touched either Haruhi's or my own shoulders. Tamaki whispered "She wouldn't have wanted you to cry over her. You should remember the time you had _**with **_her, not the time you don't. Mourn her, but don't ignore things that remind you of her…instead look at them and _**remember**_. Remember the time you had with her. Remember the good times."

I smiled at him as I wiped my tears away. "You're right Tamaki-kun. Thank you…thank you." He simply smiled at me.

"You are as good as Tamaki on the piano you know." The twins coursed softly.

I smiled again "Thanks guys, I feel a little better now." To my surprise…I _did _feel better. Tamaki was right, and I would take his advice.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ha-ha!! 4 pages! Yay!! I did well! Ha-ha! *happy dance* I didn't think it was that long. Sorry…a little random…^.^U R&R please. Thank you Mewichigo19!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OHSHC though I wish I did. Nor do I own any songs I use in this F.F. Characters are OOC!!!!!!**

**(A/N)**

"Normal speaking."

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Furious or evil speaking"**

"_**Furious or evil thoughts"**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Tama-chan and Haruhi were working with the rest of the Host Club to get me to play more piano. To my surprise it was working, because here I was at the piano again. _"Which song should I play? Maybe…nah... How 'bout…yeah. That'll work." _I let my hands glide over the keys and began singing a song my Tou-san had sang to my Kaa-san on their wedding night. It was called Hello Beautiful. **(By my favorite voice actor/ singer Vic Mignogna) **

Tamaki clapped as I finished "Great job Suzu-chan! You are as good as me!!"

I blushed and answered "Not quite _that _good Tama-chan."

He smiled "Sure you are!" I just shook my head in denial.

Haruhi suddenly spoke up "Why don't we have a private karaoke show so Suzu and I can sing without worrying about our secret being found out?" _"If they agree, Suzu and I will have something other then Kaa-san's death to think about…"_

My first thought was _"That was totally random…"_

Tamaki's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "That's a great idea Haruhi!! Your Tou-san can be a judge!"

I smiled with Haruhi. Tou-san would love to judge a singing contest. "Two days from now?" I asked.

"Why two days from now?" Tamaki asked.

"One: we need to tell the girls the club will be closed. Two: we all need to choose songs. Three: you need to get all the equipment. And lastly…I have a Shadow King to talk too." I answered

Their eyes widened "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" they chorused.

I smiled like a cat "Oh yeah I am."

The twins started to snicker "Good luck with that!!" they laughed harder.

"Oh I don't need luck. I'll get him. You watch."

***********************

"No. I don't do singing. I won't tell you again." Kyoya repeated. We had been arguing for twenty minutes…meanness to say…I was loosing.

"_I'm down to one option…I can't believe I have to resort to this…"_ I let my ice blue eyes become big and watery as I forced myself to look utterly rejected. "Okay…you win. You don't have to sing with me…I guess I'll get Tama-chan or someone to help me…" I began to turn, only beginning to walk away after letting him see my face. _"Three…two…one… I win sucker."_

"Wait. What songs did you have in mind Suzu?" Kyoya asked. I began explaining what I had in mind.

As I explained, Kyoya smirked. "I don't normally sing, especially songs like that, but I'll make an exception this once. We're going to have to practice so we can pull this off…And with your ideas added in we're going to win…and if I do this we _**are**_ going to have to win."

I smiled largely _"Ahh…the power of big watery eyes…"_

***********************

"I can't believe you talked me into this. _**What**_was I thinking??" Kyoya growled.

I smirked _"You were thinking about the big watery eyes of doom! __Ha-ha-ha! Kyoya: 0…Suzu: 1!" _I don't know how Tama-chan pulled it off…but we had a full audience. Not one of them had connections to the school either so Haruhi and I didn't have to worry about anyone finding out we were girls. Kyoya and I were last, at my request, and we had practiced both days into the beginnings of morning so we could get this right.** (If someone feels like doing an AMV for any of these, please let me know. This **_**is**_** a request *big watery eyes* I'll pick the ones I like and mention them on my home page. I will tell you when to stop sending AMV s in. Thank you in advance!!!)**

Tamaki went first. Each of us would sing two songs each. His first song was a bit of a joke and had the entire Host Club smiling or laughing. It was called I Just Can't Wait to be King.** (From The Lion King)** His second song was more serious and was called I will Follow You into the Dark. **(Death Cab for Cutie. Good for Haruhi/Tamaki paring) **

Haruhi was next. She sang Average Girl **(Barlowgirl) **and I Won't Say I'm in Love **(Susan Egan, from Hercules) **both had me smiling because they reminded me of Haruhi herself. The first was a theme song of sorts and the second was Tamaki's and hers.

Hikaru and Kaoru were next. They sang I'd Do Anything For Love **(Meat Loaf) **and High School Never Ends **(Bowling for Soup) **The first reminded me of the twins relationship and the second was a joke that reminded me of their personalities. Either way I was smiling through both.

Honey was next and sang Hoist the Colors **(Hans Zimmer) **which had me cracking up even though the song wasn't funny. What was funny was the fact that all I could see was Honey running around in a pirate costume. However, the next one was better. He sang Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting **(The Hit Crew) **and started showing off his skills at his family's style of fighting.

Mori was second to last and sang If Today was Your Last Day **(Nickelback) **and Better Days (**Goo Goo Dolls) **Mori wasn't someone I could picture singing but he did an excellent job. I was kind of shocked actually…_"Oh well...Can't judge a book by its cover. Haruhi and I should know this especially. After all…the entire school thinks we are males."_

It was now Kyoya's and my turn. We had wireless microphones on so we could dance and move freely. We were doing an entire act and not even the Host Club knew it. They knew we were using props and a lot of them…they just didn't know why. We had all the props set up behind the curtains, so the audience hadn't seen anything yet either. "You ready?" I whispered.

"Of course I am." He answered jogging over to the mirror facing the audience, and when you pressed a button on the inside would become translucent. Also it could open like a door.

I could hear Tama-chan introducing our act. "Ladies and Gentlemen!!" he smiled down at the audience; I could tell because of his voice…it just kind of changes when he smiles. "Our final act is a duet between our very own Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori, and our Hidden Angel, Suzu Fujioka!!" my eyes widened at the nickname "However their duet is more of singing and a show. I hope you enjoy!!" The curtain lifted to reveal our props. Kyoya was inside the mirror door.

The music began to play and Kyoya whom was dressed as The Phantom of the Opera **(I don't own this, or the following songs, which are by Andrew Lloyd Webber. In order they are The Mirror (Angel of Music) and The Phantom of the Opera) **I was playing Christine. _"Here we go! I can do this. No problem. None at all......Nope, none......I'M GONNA DIE!!!! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?!?!" _On the outside I was perfectly fine, and I began to join in singing. **(Italics is Suzu singing, Bold is Kyoya. Both…is both. Underlined is other voices)**

"**Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" **Kyoya began our duet, unseen by the audience, inside the mirror.

"_Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!" _I answered, looking around for Kyoya as if I didn't know where he was.

**"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!"** Kyoya answered. I turned to the mirror and Kyoya pressed the button, becoming decipherable to the audience.

****

**"**_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..." _I called, walking towards the mirror, and reaching for it as if I could pull Kyoya from its depths.

"**I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music … I am your Angel of Music . . . Come to me: Angel of Music . . ." **Kyoya called softly; hypnotically. The mirror swung open on hidden hinges, and I stepped inside. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me inside. As soon as my long flowing red dress was inside, the mirror door swung shut.

The curtain closed, and a roaring crowd surged to its feet clapping. Our microphones were off now so I murmured "Whoa…We did well…very well. Now we have to do one more."

He had a smirk on his face as he released my waist. "I wish I could have seen their faces…"

Now an evil smirk fell over my face as we stepped from the mirror and stagehands moved everything out of the way for our next song. "Oh…already covered." He looked at me, waiting. "Video camera. Isn't it a miracle?" He smirked.

I could hear Tamaki's voice speak after the audience calmed "Wow…Just…wow. I wasn't expecting _**that**_!! Anyway, the Shadow King and Hidden Angel have one more song for us!!!" this was met with roars of approval.

"Here we go again." I murmured. We switched our Microphones back on and stood in a dancing position. For this next song we would simply sing and dance. The curtain lifted and the music started. I began singing.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . ._

"**Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . ." **Our dancing was complicated and perfectly timed. It was a mix of the waltz and tango…mostly the waltz. **(I can't decide how to explain what I see in my head. -.-U)**

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . ." _I sang.

"**It's me they hear . . ." **Kyoya answered.

"_**Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . ." **_Now we sang together.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . ." Other voices, sounding foreboding.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . ." _I sang before hitting some really, REALLY high notes.

As I did this Kyoya sang. **"Sing my angel of music!!...Sing my angel...Sing for me! Sing...Sing my angel...SING…FOR…ME**!!!!!" the further Kyoya got with his last lines, the higher the notes got and I had to make my voice sound more angelic. Our dance also got very complicated as it had to match the crescendo of music, while coming to a close.

As we finished, both of us were breathing hard. _"I can't believe I just sang in front of so many people!!" _I smiled though. I felt pretty good about myself and couldn't wait to see the others' faces. "Thank you! Thanks so much!!" I cried out to the audience. Their roars became louder. Kyoya and I walked offstage as Tamaki came up to close the show._  
_

________________________________________________________________________

**BOO-YEAH!!! 5 PAGES BABY!! The singing contest was a random idea I had for Kyoya and Suzu to spend time together and something I wanted them to look back on and smile…I'm making a request for people to make AMVs using the songs and characters above. I will mention your videos if you PM me you are making them, Thank You in advance to those who will take the time to make the videos. R & R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OHSHC though I wish I did. Nor do I own any songs I use in this F.F. Characters are OOC!!!!!!**

**(A/N)**

"Normal speaking."

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Furious or evil speaking"**

"_**Furious or evil thoughts"**_

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!! Writers block is a **_**KILLER!**_** I'd appreciate any help on ALL of my stories if you guys could help a little please. THANK YOU MEW ICHIGO 19 FOR THE IDEAS! You're a life saver!**

_

* * *

_

"I didn't know you could sing like that Suzu! That was amazing!!!" Honey gushed. The entire host club had been doing this all day since the karaoke the night before.

"I'm more shocked about Kyoya! I didn't know he could sing at all!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

Kyoya glared. I rolled my eyes answering "This is the 'almighty' Kyoya we're talking about boys. Of _course _he can sing. He can do _anything_." Kyoya smirked and the twins laughed.

"You have a point."

I smiled "Of course I do." I snorted "This is me you're talking about." They rolled their eyes laughing.

I rubbed my temples, willing the migraine I had to go away. I hadn't been feeling well at all today, but I had come to school anyway. Thankfully tomorrow was the God given gift of Sunday, meaning no school. I groaned softly as the doors opened and customers began pouring in, putting a fake smile on. "Welcome…" I chorused with the rest of the club. My regular customers followed me to the couch and we sat down.

I noticed that they were looking at me funny and asked "Is something wrong ladies??"

A girl named Kisa answered "Suzu-kun…You don't look well…are you alright?"

I forced a smile, ignoring the seven sets of eyes suddenly glued to my back, and answered "Thank you for your concern ladies, but I am fine."

Kisa asked "Are you _sure_ Suzu-kun? You're really pale…"

I was slightly surprised because Kisa was normally really shy and quiet. _"I must look really bad then…" _"Thank you Kisa, for your concern, but I just have a headache…" My eyes widened as Kisa reached forward and pressed her hand to my forehead.

Her eyes widened and she gasped "Suzu-kun! You're burning up!!"

I stood and stepped backwards "Kisa-chan I feel-" I stopped suddenly as my legs decided enough was enough and gave out. I collapsed and whacked my head on the floor of the music room; my vision blurred.

I heard rather then saw the Hosts jump up. I could also hear the customers panicking in the background. I could see a blurred image of brown eyes and black hair hovering over me. "Suzu? Suzu talk to me!!" the host club was yelling at me.

I moaned and just before my vision went black I whispered "N-no…hospital…"

******************

I opened my eyes slowly and the world around me came into focus. I felt horrible but noticed there was a wet cloth on my forehead and I wasn't in the hospital. I sat up slowly wincing as my head screamed in protest. I reached up and winced again as I felt the bump on my head. The wet cloth fell from my forehead and into my lap. I glanced around, recognizing my room.

I was laying in my twin sized bed; the lights were dimmed so low you only had enough light to see the general shape and position of everything including my futon, desk, side table and bookshelf. I went to get up and froze as my door opened. I turned to see Kyoya walk in, one hand holding his glasses, the other rubbing his eyes as if he was stressed about something. "Kyoya…?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

He whipped his head in my direction. My eyes widened as the light from behind him allowed me to see him without his glasses. He was…he was… "Beautiful…" I murmured softly. In the back of my mind I knew I had only said that aloud because I was sick and my mind was muddled and not working the way it should, but I didn't particularly care.

He put his glasses on and shut my door, turning my lights up some. "Suzu? Are you alright?" he asked.

I could see the concern in his brown eyes. "Well…my head is throbbing, my stomach hurts and I don't remember getting here…but other then that…" Normally I would have lied outright and said I was perfectly fine, but like I said earlier, my mind wasn't working. I mine as well have been unable to lie at all.

He moved forward, pressing me back into the bed murmuring "Lay down. You shouldn't be getting up."

I smiled lightly and whispered- my voice was still hoarse- "Aww. Kyo-chan does care!" and to my absolute shock, his cheeks turned pink. I gushed "You _**do **_care!!" and began to giggle, sitting up again and ignoring the wave of dizziness and the nauseous feeling that greeted the effort.

He glared and snapped "Of course I care!" then he seemed to realize what he said and turned a dark red.

I giggled and answered "Aww, Kyo-chan, I care about you too!" In the back of my mind I could hear the voice of my more aware self not under the effects of sickness wail _"Oh No! You Baka _**(1)**_!! You just confessed to the Shadow King! The __**Shadow King!!**__ Quick! Run away, go underground and don't surface for the next twenty years! __**Why are you still sitting there?!?! GET YOU SICKLY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET UNDERGROUND!! NOW!!!" **_

Kyoya stared at me as I ignored the voice in my head. "Suzu-chan…D-d…did you just say you liked me? A-As in _**like me **_like me?"

I giggled and ignored the voice in my head wailing _"Lie! __**LIE LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER LIED BEFORE CHILD! LIIIIIE!!!" **_ I answered truthfully "Aww. Kyo-chan stuttered!!! Hai** (2)**, Kyoya-kun, I _like you_ like you." The other voice came back _**"Oh Kami **_**(3)**_**…I will never be able to look at him in the eye again…Kami kill me now! I hear Alaska is good this time of year…"**_

He stumbled backwards, as if I had struck him, and fell as a puppet would when the puppeteer cut the strings into my futon. "K-Kyo-chan…I don't feel too great…" I murmured as I fell backwards into my bed and my vision faded.

The last thing I heard was Kyoya yelling "SUZU!?" and his worried-_Or was it terrified_- eyes fixed on my face.

******************

"_Dear Kami…did someone get the license plate of the car that hit me?" _I groaned as I woke again. I glanced at the alarm next to me bed. It read 1:09a.m. in big red numbers. I glared and suddenly froze as my earlier actions came back. _**"OH MY KAMI! I CONFESSED TO KYOYA!! I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie, I'mgonnadie!!!!!" **_I glanced around and felt my heart sink. "Kyoya?" I whispered, glancing around. A flash of movement caught my attention by my futon. I looked at it and smiled, despite the fear and adrenaline that surged through my veins. Kyoya was laying face down on my futon, one arm hanging off the side, the other under his head, his legs dangling off the side, and his glasses were sitting on his face crookedly. His mouth was slightly parted; he was facing me. He was amazing…even sleeping he was stunning.

I stood slowly and worked my way to his side despite the fact that my legs were shaking and wanted to give out on me. I needed to tell him. I dropped to my knees quietly. I leaned forward and brushed his hair from his face. I whispered "Kyoya…I know you deserve better…I-I know you do. I mean…why would someone like you want someone like me, a cross-dressing commoner with nothing to her name?" I laughed bitterly and continued my confession to the sleeping Kyoya. "When…when I meant you…I didn't know anything about you, except that you liked money. I thought you'd be like those stupid self-centered rich stereotypical males. And then," My eyes and voice lightened "then I got to know you. And you were anything but what I thought you were despite the fact that you tied to hide it, I saw you. The real you. And he was beautiful. When I realized this…I realized…I realized…I realized I loved you. And it is because I love you that I will let you go. You deserve better…so much better then I can give you…Kyoya-koi **(4)**"

~~Kyoya's POV~~

"Kyoya?" I could hear my name whispered by Suzu. I twitched in reflex to my name but froze soon after, not giving any indications I was awake. I could hear Suzu moving toward my bed and fought the urge to get up and force her to lay back down. I had a strange feeling I wanted to know why she was coming to me. I heard her drop to her knees next to me. I felt her hand brush my hair away from my face and I sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't notice.

"Kyoya…I know you deserve better…I-I know you do. I mean…why would someone like you want someone like me, a cross-dressing commoner with nothing to her name?"

She was whispering in my ear and I felt my heart stop when she laughed bitterly.

She continued her confession soon after. "When…when I meant you…I didn't know anything about you, except that you liked money. I thought you'd be like those stupid self-centered rich stereotypical males. And then,"

As she spoke I felt as if a hand was gripping my heart. Then I could hear her voice lighten.

"Then I got to know you. And you were anything but what I thought you were despite the fact that you tied to hide it, I saw you. The real you. And he was beautiful. When I realized this…I realized…I realized…I realized I loved you."

The hand around my heart had loosened as she began to speak again…and when I heard her say she loved me…well it was like gravity creased being, my heart stopped and raced into overdrive all at once, my world was complete. Inheriting my father's business didn't matter, outdoing my brothers didn't matter, and being anything other then myself or anywhere else didn't matter.

"And it is because I love you that I will let you go. You deserve better…so much better then I can give you…Kyoya-koi."

Everything stopped. My heart stopped. Those feelings stopped. _"L-Let me go? NO! I will not let that happen!!" _My eyes snapped open.

~~Normal POV~~

I began to stand and turned, tears were falling down my face. _"I will let him go…" _ I chanted in my head. Suddenly I couldn't move forward anymore I whipped around and was meant with the sight of burning chocolate brown eyes. I froze.

"_**Suzu Marie Fujioka. Where do you think you are going?"**_

My heart stopped _"Oh Kami…here comes rejection…" _I curled into myself, flinched and closed my eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Fujioka."

I felt my world rock on its axis. _"Oh Kami…He used my last name! He hates me!"_ None the less, I opened my eyes…and was utterly astonished and blown away with what I saw. Kyoya was looking at me with…adoration? _That's not it. _Passion? _Not quite._ Love? _Kami, pinch me I think the Shadow King is looking at me with love in his eyes. _"K-Kyoya?"

"Suzu Fujioka…You will not let me go, because I simply must refuse to budge from your side."

My heart soared and sunk all at once, my eyes widened and I gasped **"You were awake!?"**

He smiled "Yes," I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted. "Don't talk till I'm finished." I snapped my mouth closed to listen. "Good. Despite what you think…I can't get anyone better then you. Ever. On the contrary, I think you are the best and you deserve better then _**I **_can give _**you.**_"

My heart stopped and I felt warmth bloom in my chest. He continued "Don't say you aren't because you are. I don't care if you are a commoner, because you are _**my **_commoner. And that makes you special. You are one of the few to see the real me…and I will always be thankful for that."

Despite the fact that I felt like I was flying I had to point out "Kyoya…what about you business? If it got out you were with a commoner-"

He interrupted me again, nearly growling _**"To hell with anything anyone says! To hell with my father's business! I love you and I'm not going to let something like money, or business come in-between me and you!" **_I gaped at him and felt my face and heart warm. He continued, much softer "There are some things money can not buy. Some things are worth everything, and you-Suzu Fujioka- are one of them. I love you. More then money, more the business, more then anything…I love you."

I smiled and felt my heart warm. "And I you." I answered.

He smirked a little devilishly "Good. Then you won't mind if I do this?" then, to my astonishment and joy, he leaned in and kissed me. I turned a nice cherry red and smiled into the kiss.

When he broke away, leaning his head on my shoulder, I murmured "No, not at all. As a matter of fact…I could get used to that." I felt him smile a honest to Kami smile and laugh breathlessly against my shoulder "Yeah…"

_

* * *

_

**I finally updated! Thank you sooooooo Mew Ichigo19!! Hope you like! Anyone who feels like it, can you PLEASE draw any scene from this chapter? (or previous) Check my profile for the OHSHC idea I had and VOTE!!!!**

**1-Idiot**

**2-Yes**

**3-God**

**4-an ending like –kun or –chan but given to someone that you love more then family**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried but alas I do not own OHSHC. Nor do I own any songs I use in this F.F. Characters are OOC!!!!!!**

**(A/N)**

"Normal speaking."

"_Normal thoughts"_

"**Furious or evil speaking"**

"_**Furious or evil thoughts"**_

_

* * *

_

When I woke up that morning, I froze. _What in the world is-.....oh. _My thoughts cut off as I realized it was Kyoya my head was laying on and I blushed.

_He _is_ rather comfortable. I think…I could get used to this too. Hmm…I wonder…_ I went to get up and froze as Kyoya stirred. I turned slowly, as if I was some type of robot. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up…_ I may have been worse then Kyoya when I was woke up before I was ready, but he was still scary.

He woke up.

"_**Tamaki.**_ I swear to Kami if you are waking me up just to go on one of your 'commoner learning expeditions' I'm going _**to kill you.**_"

I whimpered, trying to detangle myself from Kyoya and get far away as fast as possible. In my mad rush to get away, I didn't notice my foot wrapped in the blanket and crashed to the floor.

If that wasn't bad enough, Kyoya was wrapped in said blanket, and was dragged off the bed and on top of me.

There was a resounding crash.

Kyoya was now wide awake and the Low Blood Pressure Demon Overlord was too.

"_**Tamaki…"**_

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!! I didn't mean it!" I cried.

The Blood Pressure Demon Overlord suddenly disappeared. "Suzu…?" he asked one arm on either side of my head as he was on top of me. He blinked slowly as his brain caught up with the rest of him.

"Ummm…hi?" I knew I was blushing. _Oh my Kami…I'm gonna die of embarrassment. _

Kyoya's eyes widened and a light pink stained his cheeks. He scrambled to get off of me as he reached for his glasses. I was still starring wide eyed at the previous location of Kyoya's face. _H-he blushed…Oh Kami he blushed...AWWWWW!!!! IT WAS SO CUTE!!_ I started giggling. I couldn't help it. _Must…resist…urge to…glomp him…_ my eye twitched, and said urge won. I sat up and tackled the still dazed and lightly blushing Kyoya to the floor yelling "CUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!" in less the two seconds.

Kyoya hit the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling for ten seconds. "Good morning to you to, Suzu-chan." He smirked.

I shot off him, blushing no less then ten shades of red. I smiled hesitantly replying "G-good morning Kyo-kun." He smiled. I felt like I was on top of the world. "Kyo-kun…could you get out please? I need to change and shower." He nodded standing and stepping outside after throwing the blanket back on the bed. I grabbed my ridiculously fluffy sky blue towel and skipped to the shower. I switched on the water and stepped in.

I reverted back to my habit of singing when I'm happy. **(****Halo**** by Beyonce)**

"**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo"

By the time I finished singing, I had dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with "I am ready to meet my maker, whether or not my maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is a whole other matter" in black on the front. I padded out of my room, letting my hair drip-dry.

The hosts were staring in the direction of my room as if they were waiting for me to come out. The only three not looking at me in shock were Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi. Mori had an almost unnoticeable smile, Kyoya was blushing lightly (although he was hiding it behind his notebook, I was at just the right angle to see it) and Haruhi was smirking the way she does when she discovers something particularly embarrassing to blackmail me with. I shuddered and fought the urge to run, asking. "H-Haruhi…what's with that look?" my voice shook lightly.

Her smile widened and she mouthed "Later" at me. I flinched. _That…_can't _be good. Okay…breathe._ I took a deep breath and smiled at the hosts in my living room. "Is something wrong?"

The twins smiled impishly "I didn't know you sung in the shower Suzu-chan…"

I turned a dark red. "Uh…that is…Um…well…" I stuttered.

The twins were suddenly on either side of me. They leaned in and let their lips brush my cheeks. "I didn't know you were shy, Suzu-chan…Why didn't you tell us?"

My face became a darker red.

Kyoya scowled.

"Ne…Su-chan? Why did Kyo-chan come out of your room this morning?" Honey asked. Most would assume it was just an innocent question. But I could see the amusement and spark of mischief in his eyes. My inner voice wailed._ "He isn't innocent at all! He's evil in an adorable innocent looking shell!!"_ I answered _Well…He _looks_ like a kid but he is still and teen male friend…of course he'd do this._

Everyone froze. Kyoya's face, much to everyone's shock, lit up a dark red. Tamaki was staring in total utter astonishment. "Mommy why didn't you tell daddy you were hav-"

"TAMAKI! If you finish that sentence I _**will**_ take away you ability to have children! We did not, I repeat, DID NOT do anything." I roared. Tamaki shrunk into himself and nodded like his life depended on it. Kyoya, oddly enough, had been quiet. I turned to him and was surprised he was the color of a strawberry, and staring blankly at his notebook. I nearly died when I noticed the trickle of blood near his nose. "Isn't that right Kyoya?" I snapped.

Kyoya sat straight up and answered "Absolutely. Nothing happened between Suzu and I." Thankfully, he had wiped the blood away before anyone else saw it. I rested my head in my hand and sighed, blushing.


	6. Question

So, if the hosts-even Suzu cosplayed as any anime character who would they be? Respond in a review please.


	7. Worth posting

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

PEOPLE, IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!

OURAN IS GOING TO BE A _**LIVE ACTION TV SERIES **_IN JULY!

YOU HEARD RIGHT!

SPREAD THE WORD AND LET THE FANS OF OURAN KNOW!

OURAN IS GOING TO BE A LIVE ACTION TV SERIES!

YOU READ IT CORECTLY!

THIS IS NOT A LIE! NOT A LIE!

SPREAD THE WORD!

THE FANS MUST KNOW!

thank you.

I thought this was worth posting.


End file.
